Lover's Quarrel
by tampoposensei
Summary: Kakashi's been behaving badly and Iruka is pissed. How will they work it out? Rated M for MM romance.


Disclaimer. I don't own these guys, I just love them.

Iruka unlocked the door then kicked it open. Kakahi slipped in front of him like a spectre, disabling the two traps that he had set off before they could sound their alarms and wake the whole building.

The teacher stopped short and stared at the other man. "Dammit Kakashi, don't you have your own home to go to?"

A single blue eye stared back innocently. "Er, no. I officially moved in here almost two years ago remember?"

"Well big mistake. Go and find someone else to fuck tonight."

Iruka saw a lithe muscular arm snake towards his waist, then wilt back to its owner's side at a single baleful glare. "But I don't want to fuck anyone else, you're the only one I love." Kakashi whined.

"Tough. Ok since it's raining you can sleep on the couch, or the floor. I don't care. But if I find you've stealthed your way into bed with me during the night you will _not _wake up, understand?"

"Iruka I know you're pissed but why do you have to be this angry with me?"

Why? WHY? You embarrassed me. And my friends. Horribly."

"I didn't do anything that bad."

"You pinned me to the wall by throwing cutlery across whole fucking room. If that blond woman had moved a moment later you would have splatted her brains all over the table."

"I knew exactly when she would move. I just wanted to keep you in one place, you kept slipping away from me and I didn't know anyone else there."

"Well if you were willing to spend a little time with my friends, instead of always dragging me out with yours, you would know them. Besides I'm not one of your damn dogs that you can call to heel whenever you feel like it."

"But your friends are all chuunin, they're boring."

Iruka's already flushed face deepened to the colour of red wine. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Shit I can't believe I said that out loud. Kakashi pressed against the outside of the door and whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

There was no answer.

Shit. "Just let me come in and get my weapons, I have to leave on a mission early tomorrow."

Still no answer.

Shit. Kakashi eased the door open and stood in the doorway. Iruka was slumped bonelessly on the side of the bed, looking whiter than Kakashi had ever seen him. He spoke in a bare whisper.

"I'm sorry if dull chuunin like us aren't good enough company for you superior types."

Kakashi walked over to the bed and slowly lowered himself next to the other man. He ached to put his arms around him and hug him close, but thought better of it.

"Really I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just that most of them are married and they were all talking about their babies and what colour they were going to tile their bathrooms. I just can't relate to that kind of stuff."

"There's nothing wrong with babies and bathroom tiles." Iruka snapped.

"No nothing at all." Kakashi assured him hurriedly. "In fact I kind of envy them their quiet domestic lives. This is as close as I'll ever get. And it's so much better than anything I thought I'd ever have."

Iruka looked up, a ghost of a smile on his lips and a shadow of pink on his drawn cheeks.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Dawn"

"And just when were you going to tell me?"

"Now, when we got home. That's why I came with you, I really wanted to be with you tonight."

The smile blossomed into a wide radiant arc and the pink darkened into a full-blown blush.

"Well let's not waste any more time then."

"Thank god!" Kakashi pounced and rolled over onto the bed, pinning his lover under him.

Much later a sated Iruka lay grinning and wriggling his fingers into the mane of silver hair spread on his chest.

"You know it wasn't such a bad evening. The thing you did with the wine glasses was really pretty cool. It's just a pity it was such expensive wine."

Kakashi rolled over to grin back at him. "Yeah, Yondaime used to do that. He never got caught either."

Iruka sighed. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you Kakashi?"

"Because you love me?"

"Damn straight, and lucky for you that I do."

The silver haired man stared up into the darkness and smiled at the whole world. "I know it is, believe me I know."


End file.
